


Challenge Accepted

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: "I want to make you scream."





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with 3hrs sleep.  
Smutty sequel to follow...

As a by product of living in a small house with his mum, Merlin had perfected the art of silent sex. It served him well throughout high school, uni and into adulthood.

Yes, he was a thirty odd year old man still living at home. He wasn't embarrassed about it- have you seen the rental prices lately? 

This didn't matter to Arthur.

What did matter to him was when he took Merlin back to his and the man would do nothing but whimper and gasp as Arthur went to work on him.

"You know I live alone," he felt the need to point out one night over kebabs in front of the telly.

"It's one of the few things I like about you," Merlin replied around a mouth full of falafel.

"I don't have neighbours either."

"Now you're starting to sound like a serial killer. What's your point?"

Arthur leaned into Merlin's space, his breath fanning across Merlin's ear and neck.

"I want to make you scream."

Merlin's mouth suddenly went dry and he almost choked on his food. He downed the rest of his beer to wash away the remnants of his dinner and stood up.

"Challenge accepted," he motioned towards Arthur's bedroom with a tilt of his head.

Arthur almost took them both down in his enthusiasm to get them both naked and relocated at the same time.


End file.
